Dreaming Riddles
by mindcaster15
Summary: Anastasia Romanov doesn't like to dream. They were always too vague, and if she reached for them they would disappear. Oneshot.


**I do not own Anastasia. I honestly have no idea why people get so crazy about stuff like that. I mean, am I really going to say I own something, even though its quite obvious that I spell at the level of school I'm in? I just think it's silly.**

**OooOooO**

When she was in bed late at night, Anya was afraid to dream. Because although sometimes dreams were perfect things, filled with a family you could call your own, a bed that was warm and all the food you could eat, they could also be filled with haunting silhouette's, sounds of crashing and screaming and the horrid feeling of desperation that you couldn't escape.

_The Ice Dream_

Anya was watching a girl who looked strikingly like herself. The child was standing on ice, looking lost and confused. Her eyes scanned the white wasteland, as if looking for something or someone familiar that would whisk her away.

The ice cracked a little, causing the girl to take fearful steps back, trying to escape the cracks that chased her feet with hungry hands that wished to grab her and pull her under, deep under the ice. The water would be so cold that the little girl would begin to turn to ice herself.

The young girl shrieked, and started to run. The ice merely mocked her, because running on ice was impossible. She could only slip back and forth and fall, trying her hardest not to let the cracks take her down.

Then the unthinkable happened. A hand, a dead cold hand, real and tangible reached up. The fingers were almost dead - were dead - and wriggled around blindly searching for her leg. It felt the cold ice, so close to grasping and pulling under.

"Romanov," leaked through the ice near the hand, a chilling sound that was full of hatred and venom. The girl slipped away from it. But the ice was starting to crack everywhere…

Anya woke up from that dream, cold and frightened, the words "Grandma" on her lips.

_The Dream with No Sound_

Anya was in a dream where there was no sound. People - people she felt she should know - spoke to her with an urgent look on each face, but the sound of their voices were dead to her ears.

The old woman was singing, but her song wasn't even an echo or reverberation. Her mouth stopped moving suddenly, as she stared at Anya. A question took shape on her face, asking why Anya didn't join in. "I don't know the words," she tried to explain. The old woman shook her head, and tried to say otherwise but her voice was lost to the sound of nothingness.

Then came The children, a boy and several girls who seemed to be laughing and bickering with one another. One of the girls waved Anya over, a welcoming smile on her face. Anya joined them. The boy asked her a question, but she couldn't answer because she didn't know what the question was. The children were mad at her suddenly, angry that she couldn't hear their voices.

Then the woman, who had on what looked like royal clothing hugged her tightly. She gave Anya a motherly like look full of affection. She leaned down and whispered into Anya's ear, and though Anya could feel the tickle of her breath she again could hear nothing.

She shrugged her shoulders at the woman, who looked at her again in some confusion. Anya tried to explain, but the woman just stared at her, a hurt look on her face that begged the question _Why don't you remember me?_

Anya woke up, with a great feeling of guilt and disappointment.

_The Dream with Green Lights_

In this dream Anya was being chased by impish green lights, who laughed as they bit her neck and arms as she ran from them. She looked around desperately for someone to help her, but there wasn't a soul besides herself and the mischievous tormenters.

_The Dream with People Dancing_

This dream was the most frequent, never leaving her alone. It's haunting melodies stayed with her even when she was awake, taunting her with it's sweet tinkles like a music box. She would try to hum it sometimes, but by then the tune was gone and erased until some other night it would come whirling back.

While the haunting little song played the people danced to it. They were dressed in extravagant clothing. The women's dresses swirled around their feet, and the men took precise steps to lead them in their dance. They were wraith like, with no clear substance to them. She feared them, and the way they didn't seem to see her.

She would go up to one and touch it or feel it's clothing. It felt real, but they did not see her. Either that, or they would not acknowledge her existence, as if she were some cast off thing or relic of the past. They only focused on the steps to their dance, and the tinkling music box.

She would see the old woman from her previous dream, staring out into the crowd with a delighted look on her face, as if pleased at the tune and the dance. Anya tried to wave at her, but the woman looked right past her just like the other people did as well. Deep in her heart she knew that they were haunting the palace ball room that they lived in, but she couldn't accept it.

It was almost like it was her fault.

_The Dream with Dmitri _

It was a while after she had started falling for him, that she began to have the dream where Dmitri was spinning her n a dance. There was no music, and they were no longer on a boat like the waltz, but instead in the same abandoned palace that the ghostly people had been dancing in before.

She loved it, the dance, until suddenly she was afraid that _they _were the ghosts. She stopped suddenly eyeing him with distrust. He gave her a weird look, as if to ask what was wrong. She took a step back.

Behind her something dreadful - something dead - grabbed her and pulled her back. Dmitri reached, and yanked her back, yelling for her to run. She could only watch in shock and terror as the man who had grabbed (she felt like he had a name. Resputin?) Laughed and blew air towards Dmitri, who turned to stone and crumbled at her feet.

And that was why she didn't like to dream. Dreams led her through a twisted hall of mirrors, that reflected back nothing but riddles.

**OooOooO**

**That's it folks. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
